Daisy saw it all...
"Good evening and welcome to Oracle Tonight, your only reliable source for Oracle News. I am Ken Ham and with me this evening is Captain Blant of the OSEC Central Police Force," The camera shifts to a balding man in an OSEC uniform with bags under his eyes. "Good evening Ken." the Captain gave a brief nod. "And to my right here we have Serenity Williams, popular conspiracy theorist and author of the best selling novel, The Hidden Empire." "Great to be here Ken." "Great to have you here Serenity, now tell me before we get into the latest New Way atrocity, in your book the Hidden Empire you claim that a hidden cabal based within Hyperion our orbiting neighbor is secretly pulling the strings down here in Oracle." "That's right Ken." "So the question Serenity is do you believe this hidden power to be involved in the rise of the New Way." "Absolutely Ken, and can I just say my heart goes out the families of those lost. So many dead at the hands of these political extremists. I think Ken that we have to look for the pattern of behavior in these attacks to find its source." "What pattern?" Ken interrupted, checking his points off on his fingers "First we have a local explosion taking out a downtown monorail, sixty dead. Second we have a catastrophic attack on EnCorp with a vast death toll and City wide repercussions and now forty dead in an attack on a maternity ward. What next? three dead in a petrol bomb at McBeefys? There is no pattern." "Ken if I may," from OSEC Captain, "At this time we are still collecting evidence and you are right in saying that no discernible pattern has been discovered." "This is a typical Hyperion white wash." Serenity threw up her hands, "The timings, the messages, the method of attack it all points towards a planned campaign of terror designed to..." "I must disagree." the Captain snapped, "There is simply no evidence of a clear escalation or discernible pattern in these attacks..." *** "Turn it off." Sam waved his hand in the vague direction of the screen. "Damn it turn it off will yah?" He knocked back a glug of whisky and reached to pour himself another and the old barman wandered over and turned off the set. "Thanks. Don't wanna hear it." he belched and slapped the counter. "They are all idiots and I'm depressed enough." "Make that your last one yeah Sam." said the barman has he reached for the bottle. Sam snatched it away and gave the man a fierce look that completely missed the mark coming from a man wearing a purple dressing gown in the middle if the day. "Mine." Sam slurred, "I am depressed." "Gods man why?" "Told ya why dinn..I" "You told me that your imaginary girl friend turned out to be real." "Yess'right." "And that your best friend is some king of cyber super hero, which is frankly a load of old bollocks." "He iss'not my friend! He lied, he tells lies!" "While you are a study in truth and virtue Sam, yeah I know. Do you want some advice?" "Hit me." "Go home to your "real" girlfriend and apologise to both her and your friend for being such an outrageous prick." Sam glared at the barman for a long moment before launching himself from the stool and standing there swaying, still nursing the whiskey. He pointed at the barman, or at least "one of the barmen" he could now see and snarled, "You'll see! Daisy knows she saw it all, I'll bring her here and she will tell you everything." "Who's Daisy? the queen of the fairies that lives under the stairs, go home Sam." "Daisy is a cow! Mooooooooo!" he waved his arms around making cow sounds and dropped the whiskey bottle. "Right that's it Sam, you are paying for that." the barman picked a tazer up from under the counter and pointed it at the drunken shop keeper. "Yeah, watahca gonna do shoot m....."